1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for preventing an unintentional increase of internal pressure in a round comprising a shell and a cartridge case assembly with a cartridge case to be loaded in a barrel of a weapon of an anti-armour non-disposable type. More particularly, the invention relates to a device which is mainly adapted for use with barrel-loaded ammunition per se, that is a naked round, which normally would be located in its packaging, for example a double tube of a conventional kind. Even if said cartridge case has no external support when it is not loaded in the barrel, there is a chance of an increase of internal pressure sufficient for fragmentation of the cartridge case or even for disengaging the shell from the cartridge case assembly and detonating it, should the propellant charge of said assembly accidentally ignite.
2. Description of Related Art
When transporting and storing anti-armour ammunition for weapons of the non-disposable type there is in some cases, involving SCO, SD, FCO, BI and FI situations, a potential chance of an accidental firing of the propellant charge. Normally, any accidental firing of the propellant charge could lead to a closely following fragmentation of said round and a possible detonation of the shell, which in turn would lead to possible fatal consequences, especially when the round is situated in an unrestrained manner (naked round). Recent national and local requirements recommend that in any of the above situations no parts shall be expelled more than 15 meters (30 feet). Up till now the related technical field lacks a suitable solution to the present problem.